


Spice Girls

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Ladies of Arrow Week [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Spice Girls

** Spice Girls   **  
** Characters/Pairings: ** Sara/Nyssa, Oliver/Felicity, Quentin   
** Word Count: ** 721  
 ** Rating: ** PG (innuendo)    
** Written For Ladies of Arrow Week Day 2: Team work **

“Maybe you should take Roy with you.” Oliver said as he repositioned himself among the pillows on the cot. 

He was trying to find a position where his knee would stop hurting. He had jumped off a roof into black ice and reinjured it. He could barely walk and it was killing him.   

The three women sent angry looks his way.

“You should call Dig for back up, at least.” Oliver said. 

“He is home with Lyla and the baby. I’m not disturbing him during family time.” Felicity said.  

“Ollie, Nyssa and I are trained assassins and Felicity will be on point as usual. I think we may be more qualified than your little sidekick.” Sara said. “Let him fluff your pillows or something. We can handle it. What could go wrong?”

“Mr. Queen, is it possible your knee wasn’t the only thing injured?” Nyssa smirked at him. “It sounds like your manhood has been injured as well.” 

“Nope! It worked really well last night.” Felicity blushed and snorted. 

Sara and Nyssa looked at her in surprise. 

“Oh you mean his pride not his…” Felicity wiggled a finger towards Oliver’s crotch. “I’ll just go back to the computers and get set up for the mission.” 

Nyssa and Sara watched as Felicity walked back to her chair and sat down. 

Sara turned to Oliver and said. “We got to go.”

She and Nyssa were out the door before Oliver could object further. 

“Felicity, bring me a comm, would you?” Oliver asked. 

“We have it Oliver! I don’t think they need any back seat vigilante thingies. Besides you’ll just distract them.” Felicity said from the desk.

“I want to hear what’s going on.” Oliver said. 

“Just relax. Take a nap or something.” Felicity said as she pulled up windows on her computer screen. 

Oliver laid back on the cot and sighed.     

“We’re here.” Sara said over the comm a few minutes later. 

“According to the heat signatures, the target is inside the warehouse in the southeast corner with a bodyguard.  The blueprints show that there is a skylight and windows on that side.” Felicity told her. 

At the warehouse, Sara pulled out her sonic device and shattered the glass. She jumped in the window and fought the dirt bag they were after. 

Nyssa dropped from the skylight and took out the man’s muscle. 

After a brief struggle both men were subdued.  

Nyssa and Sara zip cuffed the two men and dragged them out to the front of the warehouse.  

“Got him and his security too. Call it in.” Sara said. 

Felicity picked up the phone and called Captain Lance. “We have packages for you at Third and Taylor.” 

“I’ll send a unit.” Lance said simply and hung up. 

“Sara, there is a heat signature still in the building. Looks like it’s on the north wall near the exit.” Felicity warned her. 

“Nyssa has eyes on it.” Sara said. “Oh! Nyssa took him down. That’s gonna leave a booboo!”

Felicity laughed. “Hey. We should have some Thai food after you’re done. I know this great all night carry out.” 

“Call in an order and make it extra spicy.” Sara said. “Last time Ollie and I had Thai was kinda wimpy. I hear sirens we are going to take cover and make sure they’re picked up.” 

“I’ll order on line.” Felicity said. She pulled up the site and made the order. 

“The police have them in custody.” Sara said. 

“I just emailed the evidence to Laurel for the trial. Okay. The place you’re looking for is three blocks from where you are on Taylor. It’s under Smoak.” Felicity said. 

“Oh yeah! I love that place. Laurel and I used to go there. Be back soon.” Sara said. 

“Okay.” Felicity said as she closed out the blueprints and the link to the heat sensors on the satellite.  

“Did someone get away?” Oliver asked from the cot.

“No. They are picking up Thai food.” Felicity said. 

“They are already done?” Oliver scrunched up his face in confusion. He raised up on his elbow to look at her. 

“Um. They are assassins.” Felicity swiveled around to look at him. “So we are going to have spicy Thai food to celebrate.” 

Oliver fell back on the cot and pouted. “I don’t like spicy.” 

“Good More for us!” Felicity smirked.       


End file.
